


Süßes Leid

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Arthur sich von ihm abwendet, treffen die Worte Merlin mehr, als er zugeben mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Süßes Leid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606284) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Eine fehlende Szene in Folge 12 der fünften Staffel.

„Schätze, ich habe mich geirrt.“

Als Arthur sich von ihm abwendet, treffen die Worte Merlin mehr, als er zugeben mag. Er starrt Arthur einen Moment lang an und dreht sich dann in der Absicht zur Tür, sich gleich mit Gwaine auf den Weg zur Kristallhöhle zu begeben. Er will seine Zauberkraft wiedererlangen, damit er sich wieder seiner Bestimmung zuwenden kann: Arthur beschützen.

Als er die Hand nach dem Türgriff austreckt, überkommt ihn jedoch der Gedanke, dass ihm das vielleicht nicht gelingen wird. Dass er seine Zauberkraft vielleicht nicht mehr zurückbekommt und die Schlacht vorbei ist, lange bevor er sie erreicht.

Und dass er Arthur jetzt vielleicht zum letzten Mal lebend sieht.

Die Luft bleibt ihm schmerzhaft in der Brust stecken und seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, während er seine Hand anstarrt, mit der er immer noch den Türgriff umklammert, die Knöchel treten weiß hervor. „Arthur“, sagt er mit kratziger Stimme und hört, wie Arthur wieder in das Zimmer kommt. Er wirft einen Blick über die Schulter und sieht Arthur als verschwommene Gestalt beim Tisch stehen. Merlin blinzelt und vergießt schweigend ein paar Tränen, als er Arthur klar sehen kann. „Das war’s also?“, fragt er, seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt.

„Merlin“, sagt Arthur. Nur ein einziges Wort, das so vieles beinhaltet.

Merlin dreht sich um und drückt sich, die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, gegen die Tür. Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin Euch überall hin gefolgt“, sagt er mit einem schmerzerfüllten Lachen und zieht den Kopf ein, „ganze _zehn Jahre_ lang.“ Er schluckt erneut, der Kloß in seinem Hals ist so groß, dass er beinahe daran erstickt. „Und das ist es, was Ihr von mir haltet“, sagt er heiser. Bisher hat er Arthurs Beleidigungen keine Beachtung geschenkt, wohl wissend, dass dieser sie immer im Scherz gemeint und damit meistens seine wahren Gefühle versteckt hat, aber dieses Mal... Für einmal kann er die Beleidigung nicht einfach wegstecken, weil er weiß, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass sie miteinander sprechen. Merlin will nicht glauben, dass Arthurs letzte Gedanken an ihn sind, dass er letzten Endes tatsächlich nur ein Feigling war.

Arthur wendet den Blick ab und Merlin kann den Schmerz sehen, der Arthurs Gesicht überzieht, bevor dieser sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aufrichtet. „Du machst keine Besorgung für Gaius“, sagt er mit Gewissheit. „Was soll ich denn sonst denken?“

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, stößt diesen dann mit einem dumpfen Geräusch an die Tür und schließt die Augen. Da ist so vieles, was er Arthur sagen möchte, so vieles, von dem er sich wünscht, dass er es ihm schon vor Jahren gesagt hätte, aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Er muss gehen, wenn er die Kristallhöhle erreichen und seine Zauberkraft rechtzeitig wiedererlangen will.

Er wischt sich verärgert die ungebetenen Tränen weg, die ihm noch immer über das Gesicht laufen, und nickt. „Stimmt“, flüstert er. Er stößt sich von der Tür ab und dreht Arthur den Rücken zu, aber nicht, bevor er den König ein letztes Mal eingehend betrachtet hat. Er betet darum, dass er finden wird, was er sucht, dass er Arthur beschützen und verhindern kann, dass die Prophezeiung in Erfüllung geht.

Er wendet sich ab und greift erneut nach dem Türgriff. „Merlin“, sagt Arthur und Merlin spannt sich mit gesenktem Kopf an.

Arthur kommt näher und Merlin verspannt sich noch mehr, als er spürt, wie sich Arthurs Hand um seinen Oberarm schließt. Arthur zieht daran und Merlin bleibt nichts anders übrig, als sich wieder umzudrehen. Dann legt Arthur ihm die Hand an die Wange und Merlin zieht überrascht die Luft ein, die ihm in der Brust steckengeblieben ist, als er den Ausdruck in Arthurs Augen gesehen hat. „Du bist ein Idiot“, murrt Arthur, zieht Merlin an sich heran und schließt ihn in die Arme.

Merlin kann das gebrochene Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten, das ihm entweicht, als er sich an Arthur klammert. Beim Gedanken daran, dass seine Vision eintreffen könnte, dass Arthur stirbt und Merlin ihn nicht retten kann, macht sich Schmerz in seiner Brust breit. Er vergräbt seine Finger in Arthurs Tunika, zieht Arthur noch näher an sich heran und will ihn nie mehr loslassen.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint“, murmelt ihm Arthur ins Ohr und Merlin kann nichts sagen, sondern nur seinen Kopf an Arthurs Hals drücken. Er weiß, er muss jetzt gehen, bevor es zu spät ist. Er holt tief Luft und prägt sich den ihm vertrauten Geruch von Arthurs Haut ein, bevor er von Arthur ablässt.

Er fährt sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und blickt Arthur noch einmal an. Arthur wirkt angsterfüllt und Merlin weiß, dass es ihm jetzt bewusst geworden ist, wie auch Merlin vor ein paar Augenblicken, dass dies das letzte Mal überhaupt sein könnte, dass sie einander sehen. Merlin möchte Arthur erzählen, wohin er geht, was er zu versuchen gedenkt, dass er nicht von Arthurs Seite weichen will, aber keine andere Wahl hat, wenn er Mordred und Morgana aufhalten will.

Er versucht zu lächeln, aber Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck sagt ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist. Er nimmt einen tiefen, stockenden Atemzug und sagt: „Ich muss gehen.“

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und nickt knapp. Merlin nickt ebenfalls und will sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als Arthur ihn packt und ihm die Finger um den Nacken legt. Merlin erwidert keuchend den Kuss, legt die Hände auf Arthurs Brust und gräbt seine Finger in den dünnen Stoff von Arthurs Tunika. Der Kuss ist voller Sehnsucht, Verzweiflung, Liebe und etwas, das Merlin vor lauter Angst gar nicht benennen will, denn es fühlt sich zur sehr nach Abschied an.

Als Arthur seine Lippen von denen Merlins löst, sind Merlins Finger in den goldenen Strähnen von Arthurs Haar verfangen und Merlin versucht, mit geschlossenen Augen seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er, wie Arthur ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen leicht erschrocken anblickt, seine Haut ist gerötet und seine Lippen rot und angeschwollen vom Kuss. Merlin findet, er hat noch nie so schön ausgesehen.

Er lässt die Finger aus Arthurs Haar und über dessen Kinn gleiten und fährt mit dem Daumen über Arthurs Unterlippe, seine Augen immer noch auf die Arthurs gerichtet. In Merlin erwacht etwas, eine neue Entschlossenheit, dass er seine Zauberkraft zurückbekommen und Arthur retten _wird_ , denn alles andere ist undenkbar. Er lehnt sich langsam nach vorn und drückt Arthur einen weichen, keuschen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er loslässt. Er darf nicht mehr länger warten.

Mit einem letzten Blick wendet Merlin sich ab, öffnet die Tür und tritt auf den Gang hinaus. Er macht die Tür hinter sich zu ohne zurückzusehen. Er lässt den Kopf sinken, schluckt schwer und holt tief Luft. Gwaine wartet sicher schon im Stall auf ihn. Merlin legt seine Hand an Arthurs Tür und flüstert ein Gebet, dass die Götter, welche auch immer ihm zuhören, Arthur beschützen mögen, bis Merlin wieder zu ihm zurückkehren kann. Dann rennt er dem Stall, der Höhle und seiner Zauberkraft entgegen. Er weigert sich, etwas anderes zu glauben, als dass er bald wieder an Arthurs Seite sein wird, wo er hingehört, wo er schon immer hingehört hat und wo er für immer hingehören wird.


End file.
